A Run in the Park
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Prequel to A Walk in the Woods. Gambit gets a surprise visitor


Remy was glad he's escaped from the mansion today. It was the perfect weather and he's desperately needed to get away from all the teenage drama and rampant hormones that raged on glorious summer days like this. He's ridden his motorcycle up to a secluded little spot of forest he knew and was now basking in the sunlight, smoking cigarette after cigarette. He's long since divulged himself of his trench coat and his shirt soon followed; Halfway through his pack of smokes, it was getting real hot out, and the small spring near him was starting to look enormously inviting. Flicking the butt into some bushes, he stood and let his jeans drop. Secure in the fact that he was all alone, he took his time toeing off his shoes, making his way to the water and easing in.

"Mon Dieu!" He exclaimed. The water was invigorating, if quite a bit cooler than he's expected. Taking a deep breath, he dove under the water, letting it wash away the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered across his chest and abs. Breaking the surface of the water, he shook his hair out and pushed it back form his face.

"Quite a show there." Growled a familiar voice. "Helped myself to a light while you were under. Hope you don't mind." Logan said with as smirk, puffing on his signature cigar and looking mighty pleased with himself and holding Gambits lighter.

"Logan! Yah nearly scare' Gambit 'af ta death. What yah doin' all da way out here homme?" Remy hoped the feral would have something to do and go do it, as he was becoming aware of just how very very naked he was.

"Had the same idea you did, Cajun. Escape the children for a bit. Although my plan didn't involve getting naked. Figures that yours did though."

"Wasn't really so much a plan as a spur of de moment idea." Gambit was really wishing that Logan would have some pity and leave. Not that Gambit was shy about his body, oh no. He loved showing it off in criminally tight jeans and no shirt. But there was something about the older man that intimidated him. Just a little usually, but naked it was so much worse.

"But see, my problem now is that I'm feelin' like a bit of sport myself." Logan growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, if yah could be so kind as ta toss Gambit his jeans, he could get out of de water and let yah have a go, no?" Remy offered hopefully.

"Nah. I'm not feelin' like a swim. Feelin' more like some huntin'."

"H… hunting?" Damnit, had he just stuttered?

"Yeah. And everyone knows you're the sneakiest little thing at the academy. So I have a challenge for yah. Yah climb out of there like the drowned swamp rat yah are and I give yah your jeans. Then I give yah three minutes to get away from me. Yah manage to stay outta my hands for an hour, and I'll give yah back these." At this, Logan jingled the keys to Remy's bike.

"And if yah catch Remy?"

"Well, we'll just have to see then."

Remy stood for perhaps another minutes in the water. There was no way around it. And besides, for just an hour, he was sure he could stay hidden from Logan.

"Oui." He consented. "Remy play your game."

Logan grinned and tossed the jeans to the water edge. Remy scrambled out and into them as fast as he could.

"Better start runnin' Gumbo. Clocks tickin'."

Remy needed less than the look of savagery on Logan's face before he was already running. Once he was out of sight, he slowed and began to think like himself again. Wind, which way was the blowing? He had to make sure he paid attention to that. He couldn't hide; it would be too easy for the wind to shift, or for the feral to follow his tracks.

Logan watched the boy run away. Of course he could find or catch him anytime. His scent was the easiest to catch out of anyone Wolverine had ever known. But why not let himself have a bit of fun with Gambit first? Figuring his three minutes were up, Logan began to follow his trail. He was lucky he knew the mans smell because even he would have had trouble following the tracks. There was a reason the man was considered the best thief around. But Logan was a better hunter. It took him perhaps ten minutes to figure out Gambits plan. The man was going to keep moving, doubling back on his own trail, and occasionally getting up into the trees. On a normal person, it would have worked, but for someone with skills like Logan's, it was nothing. Still, this was taking too long. The Cajun had already lasted fifteen minutes. Luckily, Logan knew the mans' biggest flaw. Another ten minutes and he'd get cocky. He'd start letting Logan catch glimpses of him. So Logan formed his own plan.

Remy watched Wolverine from behind. He hadn't been sure if it would work, doubling back, but it appeared to have. Logan was walking back and forth over the same hundred feet of forest, trying to sniff him out. The poor man actually thought he could catch him. 'Maybe ah give him a little bit of hope.' Gambit thought to himself and crept a bit closer, a bit closer, close enough that he could smell the cigar Logan had between his teeth,

Logan smiled to himself, keeping his back to the thief who was trying to creep up on him. He kept pretending to follow an imaginary scent, until he knew Gambit was close, so very close. Only when he could hear the mans, oh, so slight breathing, did he turn.

Remy saw the barest tightening in Logan's shoulders, moments, seconds, before the man turned. He tried to dance back out of the way, but as fast as he was, it just wasn't fast enough, and Logan's hands wrapped around his throat and followed Gambits momentum, until Remy felt his back hit a tree trunk.

"Merde!" Remy gasped the rough bark grating on his back.

"Yah just couldn't help yahself, could yah Cajun? Just had to try and show off." Logan growled, even as his hand on Remy's neck softened its grip.

Remy could feel his heart racing. God, the feeling of Logan's hand on his neck, his palm resting on his collar bone. It was sending shocks of pleasure right through him and directly into his cock.

"W… Well, yah caught Gambit. Now what yah gon' do wit' him?" Remy knew he was trembling with the effort of not letting his cock stiffen, trying to hide his arousal at how close Wolverine was to him.

"With yah? Well, if yah won, yah were gonna get yah keys back. Seein' as I won, I think yah should give me somthin'." Logan leaned his body in just a little closer to Remy's and running his thumb up the pulsing vein in his neck.

If Remy had thought his heart was racing before, it was positively ready to burst now. For the first time since he was a child, he had to stop and take a breath to clear his mind before answering, as thoughts of what he else he would love for Logan to do to him swirled in his mind.

"Oui? And jus what did yah want from Gambit?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Logan's eyes seemed to darken and he pressed his body fully against Remy's, taking his hand off the Cajun's neck. He reached down, took Remy's wrists in his hands and, pulling them over his head, pressed them against the tree. Remy's knees went weak and he could barely stand. His head fell back against the tree as he let out a low groan.

"What do I want?" Logan repeated, lowering his mouth to Gambits neck. He licked along the long graceful line of Gambits throat and heard him give another shuddering sigh. "I want you make those noises." He answered, lifting him mouth to Gambits ear. As his teeth closer on the lobe, Gambit gasped and tried to move his hands. Wolverine tightened his grip. No way was the boy getting away, not now, not when Logan had him exactly where he wanted him. Gambit squirmed against Logan. They both knew he wasn't trying to get away, but it thrilled Logan a little more to imagine he was and he pressed his knee between Gambits legs.

Remy moaned at the friction of Logan's leg between his thighs and was pressing against it before he could stop himself. It wasn't like Remy to lose himself to lust like this; he was usually so much more in control. But god, the way those rough hands felt on his skin was enough to make any man lose his mind, never mind his self control.

Logan tortured Remy with this for a few moments, but he could feel himself losing control as well. Those sounds were just too sweet and he wanted the man's mouth on his. He wanted to feel Gambit moaning against his lips, so he left the earlobe, feeling the soft skin of Gambits cheek against his. Logan let go of Remy's wrists to take hold of his face, breathing in the scent of the man. Remy had completely lost control of his breathing now as those amazing eyes of his stared into Logan's and his now free hands settled onto Logan's waist.

"I want this…" Logan whispered and pressed his mouth against Remy's. Remy put up no resistance, opening his mouth to Logan's tongue. Logan pressed their bodies together tighter and felt Remy's fingers dig into his waist. They were both rock hard and Logan growled low as Gambit arched his hips forward rubbing his crotch against Logan's, feeling both their erections straining for release. As Logan slowly and teasingly broke the kiss, he heard Remy groan in protest. He nipped at Remy's lower lip and heard the groan change to a short gasp.

"I want more too, Cajun." He growled, still pressing their bodies together. "I want to fuck you and hear you scream my name. I want to see you stroke you while you're helpless and make you beg. I want to watch you cum." He pulled his body away from the flushed man. "But the games over." He said, deliberately turning his back to Gambit. "Now, if you wanted to play again…" He looked back over his shoulder, and reached into his back pocket, "I'll be waiting for the next challenge." He fished out the keys and tossed them to Gambit. He caught them easily and nodded, at a loss for words for perhaps the first time in his life. Logan gave a little laugh and walked away.

Gambit leaned his head back against the tree, clutching the keys in his hand. At last, his breathing normalized and he trusted himself to find his way back to the clearing and his bike. There was no sign of Logan anywhere. Remy breathed out. He wasn't certain he could handle another 'attack' at this moment. He saw the rest of his clothes still sitting by the spring. He donned them quickly and sat on the bike. He pulled out a cigarette and felt for his lighter. Then felt again. No lighter. Gambit sighed, put the cigarette back in its pack, and started his bike. He was still hard and as he roared away from the clearing, he knew exactly what he was going to challenge Logan to. After all, the man had stolen his lighter, hadn't he? It was only fair that Gambit get it back. Remy smiled to himself as he though about just how he intended to get it back.


End file.
